Sudden Impact
| director = Clint Eastwood | producer = Clint Eastwood | cinematography = Bruce Surtees | editing = Joel Cox | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $22 million[http://powergrid.thewrap.com/project/sudden-impact Box Office Information for Sudden Impact.] The Wrap. Retrieved April 4, 2013. | music = Lalo Schifrin | gross = $67,642,693(U.S.A) }} Sudden Impact is a 1983 American action thriller and the fourth film in the ''Dirty Harry'' series, directed by Clint Eastwood (making it the only Dirty Harry film to be directed by Eastwood himself), and starring Eastwood and Sondra Locke. The film tells the story of a gang rape victim (Locke) who decides to seek revenge on the rapists ten years after the attack by killing them one by one. A police detective (Eastwood) famous for his unconventional and often brutal crime-fighting tactics is tasked with tracking down the serial killer. As the detective investigates the killings, he becomes romantically entangled with the woman, and he is drawn deeper into the mystery surrounding the murders. The film is notable for the catchphrase, "Go ahead, make my day", which is uttered by Clint Eastwood's gun-wielding character in the beginning of the film as he stares down an armed robber who is holding a hostage. That phrase, although in its Italian localization "Coraggio... fatti ammazzare" ("come on, let me kill you"), was also chosen as title for the Italian version of the film. Plot A college-age artist, Jennifer Spencer, and her sister are raped by a group of young men, after being betrayed by female friend Ray Parkins. The brutal rape leaves Jennifer's sister in a vegetative state from the physical and emotional trauma. Ten years later, Spencer seeks revenge on the attackers. She kills one of the rapists (George Wilburn) with two shots—one in the groin and one in the head—from a .38 Colt Detective Special revolver. Spencer then leaves San Francisco because of the subsequent police investigation. Once relocated to the town of Santa Cruz, Spencer begins restoring its boardwalk's historic carousel near the beach where the rapes occurred. Meanwhile, San Francisco Police Department Homicide Inspector Harry Callahan is frustrated when a liberal judge yet again dismisses a case of his due to what she sees as unreasonable search and seizure. Later, at his favorite diner, the inspector interrupts a robbery and kills most of the criminals. When the surviving robber takes a hostage, Callahan targets the man with his .44 Magnum and challenges him to "Go ahead, make my day". The criminal surrenders. Callahan later causes powerful crime lord Threlkis to suffer a fatal heart attack at his granddaughter's wedding reception when Callahan threatens him with prosecution in a murder case. Lieutenant Donnelly, Harry's supervisor and other angry senior officers call Callahan in. They cannot fire or suspend the notorious inspector because, as the police commissioner admits, his "unconventional methods ... get results," albeit with many deaths and bad publicity for the department. They instead order him to take a vacation, which Callahan spends target shooting with his .44 AutoMag and shotgun-armed partner Horace. But Callahan's relaxation is short-lived, as four of Threlkis's hitmen attack him. The inspector dispatches three, and the other narrowly escapes. The suspect from the dismissed case and his friends also attack Callahan, throwing two Molotov cocktails into Callahan's car. He retrieves an unbroken firebomb and throws it at the attackers' car, causing the punks to swerve and drive into the bay. Lieutenant Donnelly immediately sends the inspector to San Paulo to investigate the murder of the man Spencer killed. While the victim is from there, the assignment is also to protect both Callahan and civilians. As Donnelly notes, "People have a nasty habit of getting dead around you." Upon arriving in sleepy Santa Cruz, Callahan chases down a would-be robber. The reckless hot pursuit using a commandeered vehicle draws the anger of the local police. While jogging with his bulldog Meathead — a present from Horace — Callahan accidentally runs into Jennifer Spencer. She is less than thrilled. Upon returning to his motel, Callahan is targeted by the surviving Threlkis hitman. The inspector kills him after being warned of his presence by Meathead. Meanwhile, Spencer kills a second rapist, Kruger, at the beach. Callahan recognizes the modus operandi, but local police chief Lester Jannings refuses to work with the famous "big city hotshot." Callahan learns that the victims and local figure Ray Parkins are friends of Jannings' son, Alby. Parkins figures out that the rapists are being targeted and warns two of them (Tyrone and Mick). After fighting Kruger's uncooperative brothers-in-law, Eddie and Carl, Callahan meets Spencer again — this time, at an outdoor cafe. Over drinks, he learns that she shares his emphasis on results over methods when seeking justice. But, the inspector adds the caveat " 'til it breaks the law." He then reveals that he is investigating the San Francisco murder of George Willburn, which rattles Spencer. Callahan visits Tyrone's home and finds him dead, yet another victim of Spencer's vigilantism. Mick stays at Parkins' home, where both await a probable attack. When the inspector visits them for questioning, Mick attacks him. After Callahan subdues Mick and takes him to the police station, Spencer arrives and guns down Parkins, who had set up Spencer and her sister for the gang-rape. Callahan and Spencer meet again and have sex together. But on his way out he notices Spencer's car (which he had seen earlier at Parkins' house). He goes back there and finds Parkins' body. Eddie and Carl bail Mick out of jail. Meanwhile, Horace arrives at Callahan's motel to celebrate the easing of tensions in San Francisco. However, he meets Mick and his henchmen instead, who have been waiting in Harry's motel room. Horace is killed, Meathead is neutered by switchblade, and Mick finds Callahan. The inspector is brutally beaten and thrown into the ocean. Meanwhile, Spencer arrives at the Jannings home with the intention of killing Alby, who was one of the rapists. She finds Alby Jannings is catatonic; a guilty conscience caused him to attempt suicide via a car crash that left him with permanent brain damage. Chief Jannings admits that to protect his reputation and his only child, he "fixed" the crimes and failed to jail the guilty parties. He convinces Spencer to spare Alby's life and promises that Mick, whom he does not know is free, will now be punished. Mick and the others capture Spencer and kill the chief with her .38. Callahan survives Mick's assault and retrieves his powerful AutoMag from the motel. Enraged at what Mick's gang have done to Horace and Meathead, Callahan sets out after them. Mick's gang brings Spencer to the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk for another rape, but she escapes to the carousel. They recapture her, but are startled by the inspector's apparent return from the dead. After killing Eddie and Carl, Callahan chases Mick, who absconds with Spencer atop the Giant Dipper rollercoaster ride. The inspector reiterates his famous challenge "make my day"—this time to Mick. When Mick laughs at Callahan, Spencer uses the diversion to break away. Mick is left wide open for Callahan to shoot. He aims and drops Mick, who plunges through the carousel's glass roof to a grisly death, impaled on a carousel unicorn. The police arrive and find Spencer's .38 on Mick; ballistics, Callahan states, will prove that "his gun … was used in all the killings." A compassionate Callahan and a vindicated Spencer leave the crime scene together. Cast * Clint Eastwood as Inspector Harry Callahan * Sondra Locke as Jennifer SpencerBernard Brandon Scott, Hollywood Dreams and Biblical Stories (Fortress Press, 1994), 113.Laurent Bouzereau, Ultraviolent Movies: From Sam Peckinpah to Quentin Tarantino (Citadel Press, 2000), 170.Helen Birch, Moving Targets: Women, Murder, and Representation (University of California Press, 1994), 129. * Pat Hingle as Chief Lester Jannings * Bradford Dillman as Captain Briggs * Paul Drake as Mick * Albert Popwell as Horace King * Audrie J. Neenan as Ray Parkins * Jack Thibeau as Kruger * Michael Currie as Lt. Donnelly * Michael V. Gazzo as Threlkis * Mark Keyloun as Officer Bennett * Kevyn Major Howard as Hawkins * Bette Ford as Leah * Nancy Parsons as Mrs. Kruger Production The screenplay was initially written by Charles B. Pierce and Earl E. Smith for a separate film for Sondra Locke, but was later adapted into a Dirty Harry film by Joseph Stinson.Hughes, p.66 Filming occurred in spring 1983.Hughes, p.69 Many of the film's scenes were filmed in San Francisco and Santa Cruz, California.Hughes, p.65 The scene where Harry chases a bank robber in the downtown business district offers a rare glimpse of the area before it was devastated by the Loma Prieta earthquake of October 17, 1989. Footage for the robbery in "Acorn Cafe" was shot at Burger Island (now a McDonald's) at the corner of 3rd Street and Townsend in San Francisco. At this point in his career, Eastwood was receiving a salary that included 60% of all film profits, leaving the other 40% for the studio. Estimates had Eastwood earning $30 million for Sudden Impact.Munn, p. 194 Reception Box office The film was a box office success. In its opening weekend the film took $9,688,561 in 1,530 theaters in the US. In total in the US, the film made $67,642,693, making it the highest grossing of the five films in the Dirty Harry franchise. Critical response Sudden Impact received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes retrospectively gave the film a score of 56% based on 34 reviews with the consensus: "Sudden Impact delivers all the firepower -- and the most enduring catchphrase -- fans associate with the Dirty Harry franchise, but it's far from the best film in the series."http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/sudden_impact/ Vincent Canby criticized the film, stating "The screenplay is ridiculous, and Mr. Eastwood's direction of it primitive, which is surprising because he has shown himself capable in such films as The Outlaw Josey Wales and The Gauntlet. Among other things, the movie never gets a firm hold on its own continuity. Sometimes scenes of simultaneous action appear to take place weeks or maybe months apart." Roger Ebert was more positive; while noting that the film was "implausible" with "a cardboard villain", he also praised it as "a Dirty Harry movie with only the good parts left in" and "a great audience picture". Legacy Sudden Impact is best remembered for Harry's catchphrase, "Go ahead, make my day". United States President Ronald Reagan used the "make my day" line in a March 1985 speech threatening to veto legislation raising taxes. When campaigning for office as mayor of Carmel-by-the-Sea, California, in 1986, Eastwood used bumper stickers entitled "Go Ahead — Make Me Mayor". The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2005: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: ** Harry Callahan: "Go ahead, make my day." – #6 References Bibliography * * External links * * * * * Category:1983 films Category:1980s thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:Dirty Harry Category:English-language films Category:Fictional portrayals of the San Francisco Police Department Category:Films about dogs Category:Films directed by Clint Eastwood Category:Films produced by Clint Eastwood Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Police detective films Category:Rape and revenge films Category:Sequel films Category:Vigilante films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Lalo Schifrin